


And Gently Play On Your Heart Strings

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrations, Gentle Sex, M/M, SAG awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “what happens after the SAG awards tonight? What do you have planned?”akaharlee celebrates the win





	And Gently Play On Your Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so, the series is back, hope yall enjoy the comeback. im going to be posting the finale to harlee potter tomorrow, and after that, my updates may or may not slow down (because my holidays are over and im going back to actually doing shit) so i apologise for the wait if you've sent in a request, i promise ill get to them asap.

_“what happens after the SAG awards tonight? What do you have planned?”_

All it took was a look and a smile and Ben knew he was in for a celebratory fuck once they got back to the hotel.

Towards the end of the night, he’d hardly been able to keep Gwil’s hands off him, riding high from some pinched drinks and another award, Ben was almost convinced that at least half the venue had seen his arse in Gwilym’s hand at one point or another. He just hoped Gwil’s recent history with butt grabs would shield him from any questions.

Finally, tipsy and still buzzing from the win, they arrived at the hotel, and after stumbling their way to the room, Ben found himself pressed up against the door, Gwil’s hands eager and firm against his clothes and whatever bare flesh he could touch. The blond’s fingers were slipping on the buttons of his long-sleeve, his slight drunkenness making the small task almost harrowing, especially with the way Gwilym was palming at his cock and biting at his neck.

Somehow, the shirt ended up on the floor (likely sans a few buttons when Gwil had gotten impatient and yanked it off him) the brunet hummed appreciatively at his handiwork. His hands ran up over Ben’s well-muscled arms, before he pressed a kiss to the hollow of Ben’s neck, trailing his mouth up until he could grasp the blond’s lips in his.

They made their way to the bed, pants falling to the floor (and nearly tripping them up in the process) and jackets flung across the room. Ben dragged his fingers up over Gwil’s bearded cheeks, nails grazing bluntly over the hair, the brunet in response sliding his hands down and grabbing handfuls of Ben’s arse through his boxer briefs, the blond flinching at the harsh hold and bucking his hips straight into the taller males, which subsequently had Gwil backing up and toppling down onto the bed.

They landed with a bounce, Ben falling on top of Gwil, their mouths joining in a heated, somewhat messy kiss (thanks to the drinks- of course). The kiss was alcohol and victory flavoured (quite the intoxicating mix in Ben’s opinion), the blond humming as he pulled at Gwil’s underwear- the clothing doing little to hide the aching cock underneath.

Throwing the briefs to the floor, Ben wrapped a hand around the hot, leaking erection, pressing a long, deep kiss to Gwil just as the brunet let out a somewhat surprised moan, his hips moving up against the hand. As their lips moved against each other, and Bens hand continued to slowly pump until he felt Gwil push at his chest, a leg coming up to bump the blond’s hips. Being too drunk and desperate himself, Ben obediently hopped off his lap and lay back against the bed.

Gwil moved towards the foot of the mattress a moment, his hand reaching down into his suitcase in search of ‘the essentials’. Watching the muscles under his back pull taut was a sight to behold, and Ben let his hand slide down his stomach until he could grip his length, hand running slow strokes up and down until Gwil turned back around, condoms and lube in hand.

Gwil froze up a moment, eyes taking in the blond currently pleasuring himself, the sight only making his desperate cock ache even more. Once he noticed Gwil’s staring, Ben felt his skin heat, and his hand came to a stop, now feeling somewhat embarrassed but otherwise too turned on to care, he beckoned the brunet up with a needy noise, his hand outstretched to try and grab any bit of Gwil he could reach, in this case, an arm.

Re-joining their lips, Ben let his hands find their way to Gwil’s shoulders, fingers pressing into the firm flesh and dragging his nails up and over the skin in slow, even movements. His eyes being closed, he understandably startled a bit once he felt a cold finger poke, and then slide straight into him, the blond accidentally digging his nails into Gwil’s shoulders at the breach, the taller male groaning at the sensation before flexing directly against Ben’s prostate for revenge.

“I saw you practising that manoeuvre on Joe earlier” Ben breathed, tapering off with a chuckle as he separates their mouths, his lips brushing Gwil’s cheek as he speaks. “Good way to distract everyone from the fact that you were trying to grab my arse all night” he adds, doing his best to speak around a moan as a second finger finds its way into him, curling in just the right spot with each thrust.

“S’ not my fault you always choose pants that are tighter than your rim around my cock after a long day at work” Gwil mumbled punctuating himself with a kiss that was more teeth than tongue, and the stretch of a third finger. He wasn’t sure whether his comparison made sense, but it sure did turn Ben on, so he supposed it didn’t matter too much.

One of Ben’s legs found itself then hoisted over Gwil’s shoulder as the brunet slid his fingers out, Ben wincing at the emptiness and eyeing his boyfriend’s cock like it was the secret to eternal life. Aware of the hungry eyes currently burning into his groin, Gwil hastily rolled the rubber on, hands slicking up the length as he lined up with Ben’s entrance. The two meet each other’s gaze as he pushes in, and Gwil almost comes just from the slide and the look on Ben’s face alone.

Bottoming out, he rests a hand on the headboard for a moment to steady himself, the other wrapped tightly around the blond’s calf. Both are breathing heavily at the different sensations, and Ben is flushed from forehead to stomach as he stretches around Gwil’s girth, eventually, he rasps an encouragement, and when the man above him doesn’t understand, he starts nodding so hard Gwil is worried he’ll break his neck.

Gwil fucks him nice and slow, hips moving in measured, languid rolls, his cock brushing Ben’s sweet spot with each thrust. The aforementioned blond has his head tipped back and mouth parted in a continuous moan, his fingers fisted in the bedsheets and white-knuckled where they held the fabric. His head felt foggy, thanks to the booze and the dizzyingly well-aimed cock currently sliding in and out of him, he could barely say anything coherent other than “Fuck, yes Gwil, come on.”

Part of him wants the brunet to fuck him hard and fast into the mattress, to hold him down and make him moan so loud the people in the next room can hear and _know_ , but there’s another part in him, the bigger part, that wants to be held, and slowly made love to in an enjoyable celebration after a successful night. He bites his lip, smiling to himself a moment as he lets out a long, breathy moan, shaky hands coming up to drag through the soft stands of Gwil’s hair, before pulling him down to press their lips together, Ben pulling away when Gwil hits just the right spot.

His back arches up, eyes flying shut, and he feels Gwil press a kiss to the inside of the knee propped on his shoulder, before he speeds up, likely nearing the end of his tether, just as Ben is. His grip on Ben tightens a moment, before his hand turns gentle, the brunet letting his head fall back, a low groan escaping his lips as he moves fluidly into the moaning blond underneath him.

With the change of pace, paired with the near perfect angle he was at, Ben knew he wouldn’t last much longer, there was a throbbing pressure trickling down his back into his pelvis, and it powered his desperate bucking against the man on top of him. By the end of it he was practically sobbing, face contorted into focus as he climaxed, body going stiff a moment aside from the uncontrollable quivering as he came. Gwil hips continued to move until he came, and even after that he kept going through his orgasm, Ben falling limp as he let his climax wash over him, his limbs feeling warm and heavy as he lay there.

Eventually Gwil collapsed on the space next to him, his fingers clumsy and awkward as he pulled the used condom off, tying it up and tossing it into the bin by the bed. Looking to the heavily breathing brunet, Ben felt a smirk work its way onto his face, “That was a pretty good celebration if I do say so myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment down below or hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/) im always down for a chat :)


End file.
